


For What Ails You

by VicXntric



Series: Baggage [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric
Summary: Warrick’s had a lousy shift and is looking for a cure.





	For What Ails You

The vicious, calculated murder or the pathetically careless accident--Warrick Brown could never decide which sort of case he hated more. Either one was a guarantee of a lousy night and if a child was involved, things were ten times worse.

Two kids under the age of eight dead in a swimming pool and a mother wasted on the sofa pushed all the wrong buttons. Warrick was smart enough to stay out of the interrogation room where Vega interviewed the woman. Even the calm and collected Vega nearly lost it as the self-centered woman bemoaned all the difficulties in her upper-middle-class life without ever mourning her children.

Nothing more came up during his shift and Warrick was able to clock out on time--a relief after three doubles in one week. It should have eased some of the angry knots in his stomach, but it didn't. The fact that Nick had ask him to stop over after his shift also failed to lighten his dark mood. He was irrationally pissed at Nick for having the night off. He knew he was being irrational, because Nick had pulled a triple and some doubles and certainly deserved the time. Knowing he had no right to be angry only made him angrier.

As he climbed into his jeep, Warrick considered calling Nick to say he couldn't make it. Between his exhaustion and roiling emotions Warrick was the blackest, meanest mood he'd been in months.

That two months just happened to be the length of time that he and Nick had moved past friendship did not escape Warrick's notice. He was reluctant to inflict such a mood on Nick. Nick, who was always so happy to please him. Nick, who gave everything he could without reserve. Nick, who trusted Warrick with his body and heart. Nick, who never had to deal with Warrick's unpredictable temper except at work.

Warrick gritted his teeth, suddenly seething at Nick for putting so much pressure on him--no matter how unintentional. It had only been two months--they weren't much more than fuck-buddies really. Why the hell should he be worrying so much more about hurting Nick now? 

Shit. He wanted to sit down at a table so bad. He knew he couldn't.

He wanted to forget the sight of a girl clinging to her little brother as they both floated face down in chlorinated water. He couldn't do that, either.

He wanted to shake off this mood the way that sorry excuse for a mother shook off her children. It just wasn't going to happen.

Neither his mood nor his thoughts kept him from turning off at the exit that would lead him to Nick's condo. Burning anger or no, he had never _not_ wanted to see Nick.

A cheerful "It's open" in response to his knock set Warrick's teeth on edge.

Nick was leaning against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, a welcoming smile on his face. It was a smile that faded as soon as he saw Warrick's expression. "Bad night, huh?"

"Like you'd know," Warrick snapped, knowing he was being petty.

Nodding, Nick slowly walked toward him. "Kids?"

"Two dead in a pool," Warrick glared at Nick as if it was his fault. "Mother could care less."

Nick winced. He reached toward Warrick with one hand, but let it fall back to his side, looking a bit uncertain.

Even _that_ annoyed Warrick further. "What? No hug?" he asked archly. "Never seen a guy that hugs as much as you. Man, it's like you think a squeeze'll fix anything." Warrick hated himself as soon as the words left his mouth. As a punishment, he forced himself to look at Nick and face the hurt expression he knew would be there.

He was surprised that Nick didn't look hurt. Nick didn't even look unsure of the situation anymore. Instead, the dark eyes were sympathetic and there was even a hint of a smile on his face as he closed the distance between them. He slipped his arms around Warrick and pressed several soft kisses on his neck. "You think so, too, Rick," he said serenely. "Or you wouldn't have mentioned it three times in one breath."

Warrick opened his mouth to make another cutting remark only to find he no longer felt particularly cutting. "Y'know, it's not like it's that easy," he finally said, sounding just mildly annoyed despite his efforts.

"I know," Nick assured him.

"It's been building since we found those kids," Warrick continued. "It's not like it's gonna disappear with a kiss or two."

"Course not," Nick agreed quietly, nuzzling Warrick's jaw.

"I'm in a lousy mood, Stokes," Warrick reminded himself as much as Nick.

"Mm hm," Nick rubbed his back soothingly. "I can tell."

Warrick finally gave in and relaxed against the smaller man. He slid his arms around Nick's waist and drew him closer. Trailing his hands up and down Nick's sides was as soothing to him as he hoped it was for his lover. "You shouldn't let me dump on you like that."

"Let me worry about that," Nick murmured before their lips finally met.

His anger slowly melting away, Warrick lazily explored the mouth under his. He felt Nick's hands tugging at the edge of his shirt and quickly followed suit, tracing patterns over the familiar planes of Nick's sides and back.

When Nick suddenly jerked to the left, Warrick pulled back slightly to look at him. Nick only smiled and shook his head, though, then leaned back in for another kiss.

Wanting to know what had happened, Warrick tried to repeat his actions, and sure enough, Nick jumped again. This time a muffled sound accompanied the movement. When things clicked into place, all traces of Warrick's bad mood vanished, replaced with keen anticipation. He wondered briefly why he had never discovered this before, then drew back again. "Ticklish, Nicky?"

"What?" Nick scoffed--or tried to scoff. "Of course not." His expression grew wary when Warrick grinned. "Rick..."

"You are," Warrick was now feeling especially evil. "This could get interesting."

"Warrick," Nick warned. "Don't even..." He yelped as Warrick's fingers skimmed over his sides. "Warrick!" he protested, unable to hold back his laughter. "Come on!"

Warrick started to laugh as well. "Is this the only place?" he asked, his fingers dancing along Nick's ribs. "Where else should I be looking, baby?"

Nearly helpless with laughter, Nick barely managed to escape those tormenting fingers and dodge Warrick's grasp. He stood away from his lover, wiping his eyes as he tried to catch his breath between chuckles.

"Hey," Warrick protested, moving slowly toward him. "I wasn't done yet."

"Yeah, y'are," Nick laughed.

"Nah. C'mon back here, baby. Don't make me catch you."

Nick's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Catch me?" he snorted. "Think so? Rick, I was running bases when you were getting fat and lazy sitting at a poker table."

Every part of Warrick reacted to the blatant challenge. "Oh, it's on now," he growled--then pounced.

Nick was fast enough to avoid Warrick for a little while, but they both knew that in a closed area, the chase wouldn't last long. When Warrick finally caught him in the bedroom, he suspected it wasn't by accident.

Toppling Nick back onto the bed, Warrick straddled his legs and began a merciless attack. Nick howled with laughter, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to push Warrick's hands away. Only when Nick was absolutely breathless did Warrick finally ease up. His touch became slightly heavier, caressing rather than tickling. Gently, he slid Nick's shirt up and off. Nick raised his arms weakly to help, then tugged at Warrick's shirt. "You too," he said, still laughing softly.

With a throaty chuckle, Warrick obliged, stripping his shirt off in a single, fluid motion. Nick ran his hands up Warrick's stomach and chest before locking them around his neck and pulling him downward.

Gladly, Warrick bent to cover Nick's smiling lips. He could still feel tremors of laughter in the body beneath him and could taste tears of laughter as his lips roamed Nick's face with tiny kisses.

"You're an ass," Nick said when his could speak again.

Warrick grinned and ran his teeth along Nick's collarbone. "You wanted to cheer me up, didn't you?"

" _Smart_ ass," Nick corrected, nipping at Warrick's ear. "I oughta kick you out."

"I'm happy where I am, baby," Warrick ground his hips down against Nick's to emphasize his point. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Says you," Nick grinned, the challenging glint back in his eye. He bucked his hips to throw Warrick off, but Warrick shifted his weight to prevent it.

Laughing again, Nick rolled to one side, but only managed to get halfway before Warrick pushed back, ending up on top of him again. During the playful wrestling match, Nick kept trying to gain the upper hand, but Warrick managed to counter his every move. Keeping Nick distracted with hard, demanding kisses, Warrick caught Nick's wrists, pinning one at his side and the other over his head. With his leverage limited even more, Nick couldn't do much except arch helplessly against his lover.

"Kinda stuck, aren't you, babe?" Warrick growled, covering Nick's mouth with his own and swallowing anything Nick was going to say. This was the first time they'd done any sort of playing, and Warrick savored the sensation of Nick's body writhing under him. "No way," he purred in Nick's ear. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm good and finished with you."

Nick went absolutely still, which Warrick took as a sign of surrender. Smirking, he pushed himself up so he could gloat, but his smile vanished when he saw Nick's face. 

White to the lips, Nick had his eyes shut tightly and looked as though he was bracing himself for something.

"Nick?"

The dark eyes flew open, darker than ever and painfully haunted.

"Nick," Warrick rolled off him, but stayed close to his side. "Babe, what is it?"

Nick drew a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes again. "Damn it..." the words were little more than a choked whisper.

"What is it? Jesus, I thought we were playin' here." Then the horrible thought struck him, leaving him feeling sick. "Shit. I was playin', babe." Cautiously, he stroked Nick's hair. "Nick? Baby?"

"Sorry," Nick murmured. "I'm sorry, Rick."

"What happened? I thought we were having fun."

"We were. It just--" Nick shook his head. "My fault. Sorry."

"I was hoping for an explanation more than an apology." Warrick moved his hand down to rest on Nick's chest and was alarmed at the speed of the pounding heart.

"I..." Nick swallowed several times. "I don't know...it--all of a sudden I was..." He closed his eyes again. "I got scared, I guess. All of a sudden it seemed like I couldn't...like I didn't--didn't," his voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "...have a choice..."

Appalled, Warrick pulled his hand back. "You...you thought I would force--"

"No!" Nick opened his eyes immediately. "Oh god, Rick. I know. I know you would never...but when I couldn't move...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Warrick leaned down for a careful kiss. 

"I _am_ sorry," Nick repeated after he accepted the kiss. "I know I started it, but I didn't mean for it to...oh God, I sound like--"

"It's okay," Warrick assured him. The more he thought about, the less surprised he was that Nick balked at things getting even a little rough. The only real shock was the extreme reaction.

"Do...do you like that?" Nick asked tentatively. "Because we can try again. I mean--"

Warrick laid his fingers over Nick's lips to silence him. "No way. Nothing that makes you that uncomfortable."

"It just surprised me is all," Nick protested. "And really, that was nothing to some of the stuff I know people do. If you want--"

"Nick, enough," Warrick frowned. "If you don't want it, I don't need it."

"But--"

"No buts," Warrick leaned down for another kiss.

Nick twined his fingers in the short dreadlocks when Warrick would have pulled away. He pressed his face into Warrick's neck and pulled Warrick more fully on top of him.

"Nick..." Warrick's lips brushed his ear.

"Don't," Nick met Warrick's lips again before he whispered against Warrick's cheek, "I messed up, but that's no reason to--"

"Stop it," Warrick scowled, moving completely away and sitting on the edge of the bed. "God dammit, Nick."

A heavy silence fell over the bedroom and when Warrick finally turned, he saw Nick lying still, an arm thrown over his eyes.

Warrick sighed, "Nick..."

"I'm trying, Rick." Nick's voice was steady, but he didn't move his arm. "But I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"That's just it," Warrick shook his head. "The only thing you're doing wrong is thinking you've messed up somehow." He stretched out on the bed, but kept some distance.

"This is...I've never been with another guy...and I'm just trying to..."

"Nick, we've been through this before, dammit!" Warrick's dark mood began encroaching again. "I know you want it to be good for me. And what? You don't think I want the same for you? What the hell kind of a guy do you think I am?"

Nick moved his arms and sat up slightly to meet Warrick's eyes. There were so many emotions in the dark orbs that Warrick suddenly didn't want to know the answer to his question. He changed the subject by rolling on top of Nick and kissing him ardently.

Nick responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Warrick and hooking one foot around Warrick's calves.

Warrick cupped Nick's face with one hand, stroking the chiseled cheekbone with his thumb. "Slow and easy works just as well for me as rough, baby," he said between kisses. "The only thing that really matters is who. Get me?" He pulled back to check Nick's expression.

"I get you," Nick gave him one of those impossibly sweet smiles of his.

They continued to exchange long, lazy kisses and eventually the uncomfortable tension eased, replaced by another kind. With a bit of creative maneuvering, but still unhurried, they were able to shed the rest of their clothing without actually leaving the bed. 

In the midst of all the kisses and caresses, Warrick managed to manhandle Nick onto his stomach. He ran his hands from the back of Nick's knees to the nape of his neck and back before reaching across to the night stand.

With a contented sigh, Nick settled himself between the pillows and parted his legs in anticipation. Unable to stifle a groan at the sight, Warrick quickly rolled on a condom, then slicked lube on his fingers.

Nick was usually relaxed and accepting, but still needed some preparation and Warrick wasn't taking any chances after what had happened earlier. Warrick's first slid in easily and he barely got his second finger in when Nick moaned-- "Enough, Rick. I want _you_ inside me."

"Easy, baby. We're taking things slow and easy, remember?"

"Can't you take things slow and easy inside me?" Nick's voice wasn't _quite_ a whine, but it was close.

Since that was exactly where he wanted to be, Warrick didn't argue the point. He stretched himself over Nick and eased into the tight, but welcoming body beneath him with a single stroke.

"Ohhh yeaahhh," Nick's pushed himself up slightly.

Warrick nipped lightly at Nick's ear. "Hope you're comfortable, 'cos I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Fine by me," Nick murmured happily.

Warrick began to thrust lazily, pulling almost completely out before sliding slowly back in. Any bad mood was a distant memory; all there was was Nick--the scent, the sound and _oh god_ the feel of Nick.

Nick was writhing beneath him again as Warrick found the perfect angle and slid along his prostate again and again. When Nick began thrusting mindlessly into the sheets beneath them, Warrick changed tactics. Straightening, he grasped the slim hips and drew Nick up. Eagerly, Nick pushed himself onto his hands and knees, straining back against the body that filled him.

Warrick smoothed one hand over Nick's sweat-slicked back, then reached around to grasp the leaking cock. Nick thrust frantically into his hand and Warrick stroked and squeezed until Nick had given up every drop.

"God...oh god, Rick..." was the only thing Nick was able to say. He fell forward onto his elbows, no strength left in his arms.

Tremors wracked Nick's body, pushing Warrick past the edge of his control. Taking only enough time to lean over and press a kiss to Nick's spine, Warrick gripped one broad shoulder hard enough to leave bruises and held onto Nick's hip with the other.

This was one of the reasons Warrick had been surprised Nick shied away from a little roughness. No matter how hard Warrick pounded into him, Nick seemed to relish every thrust and want more. He did it now, pushing back to take every bit of Warrick's cock inside him. 

Warrick gritted his teeth to keep from yelling as came, and what came out was a guttural groan that prompted an answering moan from the man beneath him. With only enough presence of mind to fall to the side, Warrick pulled Nick over with him and held on as best he could with limbs that wouldn't quite obey him.

Only when Nick shifted and his cock began to ease free, did Warrick realize that he had either dozed off or greyed out for a few minutes. He pulled out completely and discarded the condom, and when he rolled onto his back, Nick immediately nestled against him. "You're stayin', yeah?" Nick asked drowsily, resting his head on Warrick's shoulder.

Warrick dug down deep, he wanted to tell Nick that a tickle and tumble were not enough to banish a bad mood, that Nick had instead raised a load of other issues that had to be dealt with, that he didn't appreciate Nick's presumption that he would stay--the implication he had no where else to go and nothing else to do. He searched for the words to prove that he was *not* wrapped around Nick Stokes' little finger. In the end, he gave up and told the truth-- "Nowhere else I'd rather be, baby."  


End


End file.
